Siblings
by Animefan1900
Summary: SEQUEL to Uncle's Revenge. Bladebreakers went on vacation to Finland. They went to the hotel in small town. They found out that someone is kidnapping guests for some reason. And Kai has desire to find out about his family that it got him in trouble. Rated M because of the rape. SEQUEL: Not Over Yet
1. Choosing the country, Leaving and Arriva

Summary: SEQUEL to Uncle's Revenge. Bladebreakers went on vacation to Finland. They went to the hotel in small town. They found out that someone is kidnapping guests. Desire to find out about his family got Kai in trouble.

* * *

Chapter 1: Choosing the country, Leaving and Arrival to the hotel

-At the Tyson's dojo-

It was two weeks after Jack was put in jail. Kai was still healing and leaning against the wall. Others were inside in the dojo. Ray opened the door.

"One question. Why are you here alone, again?" Ray asked. Kai turned his head.

"Thinking" Kai simply said.

"Come inside. Dickenson is calling. You should hear it", Ray went back but left the door open. Kai sighed and stepped inside. Kenny had put phone on the floor and it was on speaker that everyone could hear him.

"Kai is here. So, what do you want to say?" Tyson said.

"I was thinking that you all could go on vacation. It would do good for all of you, specially to you Kai, since you have to rest", Dickenson said. Kai just sighed.

"Where could we go?" Max asked.

"I was thinking one of the European countries. You could choose a country and write that country's name on the paper, put the paper in the hat and pull one paper out. That way you don't have to argue", Dickenson explained.

Bladebreakers did what Dickenson suggested. They used Tyson's hat.

"Pull on out Kai", Tyson said. Kai looked at them. They were waiting. Kai sighed and grabbed one of the papers. Tyson immediately put other papers in the trash and took one from Kai.

"What does it say?" Ray asked.

"Finland", Tyson smiled.

"What kind of weather there is?" Kenny asked. Ray took his phone and opened the internet.

"Winter", Ray answered.

"Nice. I SO love winter", Tyson sighed.

"I'll call Dickenson that he can get the tickets", Ray said.

They packed rather quickly and went to sleep. Since others were staying at the dojo, only Tyson had to pack.

-In the morning-

Kai woke the others with Ray's help. They had to go to the airport. The flight was leaving in three hours. Tyson woke easily than usual. He must be excited. After half an hour they were ready to go. The bus arrived at the airport after hour. There was only one thing to do now and it was waiting. Two hours later they stepped in the plane and left towards Finland. Bladebreakers didn't know what to expect because they have never been in Finland before.

* * *

-In Finland-

Tyson began to jump everywhere. Max and Kenny had to grab him. Ray sighed and laughed.

"So, what now?" Max asked and looked around.

"We should find a hotel, but where", Ray said.

"This is capital of Finland. What is it anyway? Heksinki?" Tyson said.

"Helsinki Tyson" Kai hissed.

"Alright", Tyson ran behind Ray. Ray just shook his head.

"I was looking the hotels in here. I think we should go to countryside. There is quiet and Kai needs rest", Kenny said. Kai sighed again. He was so frustrated.

"It's okay for me", Max said. Others nodded and they went to outside. Ray took the map from Kenny and went to bus driver. They talked awhile. Then Ray returned.

"We can go to this bus. It can take us here, but we have to walk to the hotel, which is here", Ray pointed the map. Kenny was the only one who seemed to understand.

When they were inside the bus they listened to their surroundings. Most of the passengers seemed to be Finnish people.

"Seriously? What kind of language is that?" Tyson whispered.

"It's Finnish. I would like to know what they say. It's interesting to hear others languages", Kenny whispered back.

Bus driver stopped and the Bladebreakers stepped outside. Kenny had the map, so they automatically followed him. After half minute walk they saw buildings. There were children blading. Tyson smiled.

"This is so awesome. Even here children have beyblade", Tyson said.

"I know. Do you think they have tournaments around here?" Max asked.

Tyson was almost running towards the children. Others followed him. One of the children saw them and asked something from his friends.

"Keitä nuo ovat? (Who are they?)"

"En tiedä. Ilmeisesti ulkomaalaisia. (I don't know. Apparently foreigners.) "

Tyson shook his head and sighed. He hated when he didn't understand what other people were saying.

"Hey. We would like to know how to get here", Kenny showed them the map. They looked at it.

"It's over there. Ten kilometers", boy said.

"Thanks. Come on guys, let's go", Kenny began to walk and others followed. Finally, they saw the hotel. Tyson and Max celebrated. They were tired of walking. They stepped inside and saw women behind the desk. She was apparently receptionist. Ray went over there and signed them in.

"We got it. Come here", Ray said. Max, Kenny and Tyson ran after him but Kai stayed behind. He sighed.

"If this keeps up, I'm going crazy", Kai thought. He started walking and went to their hotel room. He didn't notice that receptionist looked at him whit smirk in her face.

There were lots of rooms.

"I wonder, how many people are here", Tyson said.

"A lot", voice answered.

They turned around and saw a teenage girl. She had dark blue and long hair and brown eyes.

"This looks like small town and there is lot of people here. Why?" Ray asked.

"There is museum nearby and everyone wants to go there. I don't know why because I don't like museums", girl smiled.

"Where are you from? You don't look like Finnish?" Max asked.

"I don't know because I have lived all my life in Finland. So I speak Finnish and English", girl said.

Before anyone could say anything else they heard someone.

"Missä olet ollut? (Where have you been?)" man arrived. He was talking to the girl. The girl smiled.

"Juttelin heidän kanssa. (I was talking to them.)", she said and turned back to Ray and others.

"I have to go. See you around", she ran towards man and they left.

"Finnish sounds like combination of Russian and German", Tyson commented.

"I agree. Let's go inside", Ray opened the door. There were five beds, nice. Everyone could have their own bed.

"Why don't we go the museum that girl mentioned? I liked to see what there is", Kenny suggested. Everyone nodded. There was still time before nightfall. They got up and left from the room. After they got downstairs Ray asked from the receptionist where museum was. Ray thanked her and smiled at the others.

"It's pretty close", Ray said.

"Let's go!" Tyson shouted. First time even Tyson was excited. He usually hated museums. Kai was still quiet and followed them.

* * *

I decided to write whole story chapters. Hope you like this sequel :)

Review and tell me what you think :)


	2. Bad feeling, Bad Things and Photo

Chapter 2: Bad feeling, Bad Things and Photo

* * *

-At the museum-

"This looks interesting", Kenny said. They arrived at the museum. It was bid building. They stepped inside and bought tickets. Girl was right. There were so many foreigners and Finnish people inside looking at the paintings and statues.

"I never understood paintings. But some reason this is popular museum here", Tyson said.

"Heh. Only things what you can understand are TV and food", Max laughed.

"They aren't. I understand for example books", Tyson protest. "But you don't read books", Ray said. Max and Kenny laughed. Kai was standing behind them, watching them. He had crossed his arms. He couldn't take this anymore and left to next rooms. Luckily, Ray saw him and he let him leave.

"Where did Kai go?" Tyson asked.

"He left somewhere else. He wants to be alone and we should let him. That his chance to cool off", Ray answered.

"Okay", Tyson sighed and smiled. He hadn't covered from scare that Jack caused.

* * *

-With Kai-

There were so many people that Kai was got more frustrated. He was walking faster and looked for quiet place. Why so many people wanted to be here? Finally, he found room, where was only two people. They were looking at small statues which were inside the glass box. Kai sighed and rubbed his head. Then he was alone when two people left. Kai walked beside the glass box near the curtains. Suddenly bad feeling appeared. Kai looked around but he didn't see anyone. He must be paranoid.

When Kai was going to leave someone grabbed him. Kai hit against the wall and he felt hand around his neck and began to strangle. Kai grabbed hands on his throat and struggled. He choked and vision was blurry.

"Argh…" Kai began to turn blue because lack of oxygen. Then attacker bent down and whispered.

"Don't take this personally. This is only warning". It was man's voice.

"W…ha…t?" Kai choked. Man didn't say anything. Then he heard familiar voice. It was Tyson.

"LEAVE KAI ALONE YOU JERK!" he shouted. Man growled and let go and ran. Kai fall to the ground and rubbed his neck as he coughed.

"Are you alright?" Tyson asked. Others arrived too.

"What happened?" Ray asked quickly.

"Someone was strangling Kai", Tyson said. Max squatted next to Kai and placed his hand on Kai's shoulder.

"What did that jerk said to you?" Max asked.

"He said that this is warning", Kai breathed.

"Warning of what?" Ray asked.

Kai shook his head: "He didn't say".

"Let's go back to the hotel", Kenny commented. Everyone nodded and left. Tyson help Kai who was shaking.

* * *

-Back at the hotel-

"Drink this Kai", Ray had glass of water. Kai nodded and drank the water.

"What are we going to next?" Max asked.

"Order food. We need to eat", Kenny called receptionist and ordered dinner. Then someone knocked on the door. Max went to open it. It was the same girl before.

"How are you doing?" she had still same smile on her face.

"Good. My name is Tyson, that's Max, Kenny, Ray and he's Kai. And you are?" Tyson said.

"Sorry about that. I'm Sara. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Someone tried to kill Kai but we don't know why", Ray sighed and sat down. Sara's expression changed.

"I hope you alright. If that happens again, then you should go to the police", her voice was quiet. Then Sara stood up and she had sad expression in her eyes.

"Please, take my advice and locked the door before going to sleep and don't open it if you hear something. That way you're all safe", she quickly left before they could say anything.

"What was that?" Tyson was confused. Kenny went to the door and locked it.

"Just in case", Kenny said. They changed the clothes and went to bed.

* * *

-At midnight-

"AAAHH!" voice shouted. All Bladebreakers woke up.

"What was that?" Kenny asked. His voice was trembling.

"Someone needs help!" Tyson jumped from the bed but only stopped by Max.

"Don't you remember? Sara told us not to open the door if we hear something", Max reasoned.

"What are saying?" Tyson got angry. Ray went to the door and pressed his ear against it. Others looked at him. Ray listened very carefully and he heard someone talking but in finnish.

-Outside of the Bladebreakers room-

"Viekää tämä idiootti. Hän herättää huomiota. (Take this idiot. She attracts attention.)", man voice said.

"Keitä muita viemme? (Who else we export?)" others man asked.

"Tuon huoneen asukkaat ja yrittäkää tehdä se hiljaa. (Residents of that room and try do it quietly.)", man answered.

* * *

-At Bladebreakers room-

"What do you hear?" Max whispered.

"There is two men, maybe more, but they speak finnish so I don't know what they are saying", Ray backed away from the door.

"Let's go back to sleep. Our door is locked", Max tried to be calm. They went back to bed in fear. They went completely under the blanket to hide expect Kai and Ray. Complete silence descended the corridor. Finally, they fall asleep.

* * *

-At the morning-

Everyone woke up, but no one said anything. Ray stood up and went over to the door again. He unlocked it and opened it as he looked outside. The corridor was empty.

"It's safe", Ray said. others also stood up. Kai was still sitting on the bed.

"What the hell happened?" Tyson asked again.

"We could ask Sara. She's the one who warned us in the first place", Max suggested.

"Great idea. Let's change and go look for her", Ray said. Even Kai agreed. They changed and left outside. They looked around. Max spotted Sara.

"Hey Sara!" Tyson yelled. She looked over them with a smile.

"How are you doing?" she said.

"We liked to talk to you in privet", Ray said. Her smile faded away as she nodded.

They went to the corner and she looked concerned.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"What is going on? You told us to lock the door that we would be 'safe' and when it was night, we heard someone scream. What is going on?" Tyson asked directly. Sara didn't say anything.

"Actually, I don't know it myself. I do know that every night someone disappears", she said.

"I would say gets kidnapped", Ray said.

"How do you know?" Sara asked. Ray stepped closer.

"I put my ear against the door and heard someone. I really don't know is it kidnapping but there were at least two men in the corridor. They spoke finnish", Ray commented.

"Seriously? I have been around here few months because I live in Lahti. First I didn't what was going on but when my friend disappeared, I was sure something is wrong whit this place", she was almost crying.

"Why don't you leave?" Max asked.

"I want to find my friend if it's possible anymore", Sara turned her head and sighed: "I have to go now. Please, be careful. All of you". She left. There was the same man than yesterday.

"Only way to find out what is going is to stay awake and keep the door open", Kai finally said.

"Are you serious? If there is someone kidnapping people we can't leave door open", Kenny almost yelled. Ray put his hand over Kenny's mouth.

"We know that but we must do something", Ray said.

"How about the man who strangled Kai? Was he going to warn him about something?" Max reminded.

"I bet he's one of the kidnappers", Tyson pointed out.

"And wants Kai or all of us stay out of the way", Max added. They were quiet. They went back inside their hotel room. Kai stayed behind and went to sit down on the couch.

* * *

-With Bladebreakers (minus Kai)-

"So, how are we going to do this?" Tyson asked.

"I wish I have answer to that question", Ray sat down on the bed.

"Easy. There is nothing we can do", Kenny said and opened the computer.

"Don't tell me you're going to look for another hotel somewhere else", Max poked him. Tyson immediately stood up and went over to Kenny.

"We are not going to leave. We have always helped each other, haven't we? Let's help these people out and look out for each other, okay?" Tyson spoke.

"So dramatic Tyson", Ray smiled. Everyone laughed. There wasn't aby reason but it help atmosphere to light up.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai kept his eyes closed. He only wanted to relax. Ever since man tried to kill him he was so tense. Even thought it was only morning, there were many people moving. Kai opened his eyes and so receptionist leave. Something about her was odd. Kai stood up and went after her. She went to trough the door. There read staff. Kai swallowed and turned around to see did someone follow him. No. Kai opened the door and stepped inside.

First it looked like a normal staff room but the Kai noticed a door. It was open. Kai went inside and came down the stairs. There wasn't anything except a few pictures and files. When Kai was going to leave, picture captured his attention. He took it from the desk and look at it. There were five people in it. Man, woman and three kids. Kai shocked. He recognized the woman in the picture. She was his mother and man was… his father. Kai dropped the picture and fall down on his knees. Glass on top of the pictured had shattered. 'What the hell picture of his parents were in here?' Kai thought and held back tears. Slowly he took the photo again and looked at it. Three kids? Jack said to Kai that he had only big bother. If that's true, who was in this photo too?

"Is it nice to find something about yourself?" woman's voice said quietly. Kai immediately stood up and looked behind him. It was the receptionist.

"Why is this in here?" Kai asked angrily. Woman came closer.

"I don't know. It has been here couple months. But I don't think you should be in here. Why don't go before I change my mind?" she said with cold voice.

"First I want to know what you know. Who are these people in this picture?" Kai asked. Woman smiled.

"It's you, your father, your mother, your big brother and… your twin sister", she said. Kai's eyes shot open.

"You're lying! My uncle told me that I only have big brother!" Kai shouted.

"I don't care what you believe. In that picture there is whole Hiwatari family, minus grandparents of course. One more thing, your twin sister is about five minutes younger than you. That makes you big brother", she said as he grabbed Kai's shoulder and pushed him out.

"How do you me and them? Tell me!" Kai asked. Woman smirked and grabbed him.

"Let go of me!" Kai struggled. Woman pressed his mouth near his ear.

"Let's just say that I know your mother when I was in college. We became friends and that way I also met your dear father. And yes, they had three children. First, two years later they had twins. Did that answer your question?" woman whispered.

Kai cursed as she threw him out. Kai fell on his stomach and turned around. Woman had closed the door and locked it. Kai stood up. He didn't have the photo of his family anymore. It fell from his hands when woman grabbed him. Kai sighed and returned to the hotel room. What had happened? Kai recalled that his brother's name is Christian but what is his sister's name the?

* * *

Remember to Review :)


	3. Thinking, Plan and Taken

Chapter 3: Thinking, Plan and Taken

* * *

-With Bladebreakers-

"Where is Kai?" Tyson asked. Just before anyone could answer door opened. Kai stepped inside.

"What's wrong buddy?" Tyson stood up. Kai looked at them and sighed.

"I… followed the receptionist some reason and…" Kai said.

"What did you found out?" Ray hinted Kai to sit down. Everyone looked at him.

"I found a room and there was photo from my… family", Kai said.

"Then you saw your brother in it. Isn't it good thing?" Max asked amazed.

"It should but thing is that receptionist found me and told me that my parents had three kids", Kai leaned against backrest. Others mouths shot open.

"Then you have two siblings. Big brother and…" Tyson stood almost in front of Kai.

"Twin sister and I don't she looks like. I'm five minutes older", Kai continued. Ray grabbed Kai's shoulder.

"Don't worry. We will find out what happened to them", Ray said comforting. Kai only nodded.

"Now Kai. We were thinking that we would stay awake and maybe even be outside of the room", Max told.

"And hope that you will see those 'kidnappers' and follow them", Kai added.

"Something like that", Tyson raised his shoulders: "Are you in?"

"I won't back down. If I have family here somewhere, I want to find them", Kai said with small smile in his face. Tyson smiled and nodded. Kenny was still unsure about everything but he was still in.

* * *

-In corridor at the evening-

Sara walked slowly as she looked at the doors. Ryan was walking behind her. He was tall man and he was 38 year old. But he looked younger. He was originally from Russia but he had lived in Finland very long time that he had learned the language. Sara herself had lived in Finland all her live and she's 14 year old.

"Mitä mietit? (What are you thinking?)" Ryan asked.

"En mitään. (Nothing.)" Sara answered.

After that they didn't say anything to each other. Then Ryan spoke again.

"Samantha kertoi löytäneensä Kiekkomestareiden kapteenin nuuskimassa tavaroitasi. (Samantha told me that she found Captain of the Bladebreakers snooping around your stuff)", Ryan said.

Sara stopped walking. She didn't want him to find out. It was too soon. She wasn't ready. Then Ryan bent down.

"Jos haluat, voimme ottaa hänet seuraavaksi. (If you want we could take him next)" Ryan whispered. Sara's hands began to shake but she ignored it.

"Tehkää se. (Do it)", Sara said. Ryan smiled and took his phone to call his friends. Sara took a deep breath and continued walking.

* * *

-With Tyson and Ray-

Bladebreakers had split up. Tyson didn't want to Kai to be alone but he insisted.

"He will be alright", Ray said calmly. Tyson looked at him.

"Right, but what do we do now? We are just walking inside the hotel where everyone is asleep. Well not everyone", Tyson said.

Ray laughed: "Like us? We just look around couple hours and go back to our room to sleep", Ray looked around the corner. Tyson let a small laugh and smiled. He thought that they were seriously to get a break.

* * *

-With Max and Kenny-

Kenny was sneaking. Max had to push him forward.

"Just walk Kenny. You seriously need to take courage lessons from someone", Max rubbed his back of his neck.

"Easy for you to say. I just want this to be over", Kenny whispered.

"Then walk faster", Max added and smiled. Kenny turned away and walked little faster.

"What are you kids doing here? Go to your room and locked it", someone whispered. Max and Kenny turned around and saw old woman. Max just smiled.

"Yes, we will. Thanks", Max took Kenny's hand and they walked away.

"It looks like everyone is aware something is going on but they are too scared to do something", Kenny's voice was stronger than before.

"It's nice to know that everyone speaks english automatically in hotels around here", Max said.

"It's sad that there is a long winter in Finland and short summer", Kenny complained.

"I don't know but let's go. Then we can go back", Max said. Kenny nodded and followed him.

* * *

-With Ryan and Sara-

It was almost midnight. Ryan's friends Justin and James were here with them. Ryan told Sara to leave and she did. Tonight they only had to take one person. Justin was relieved. He wanted to do something was now. Three men walked slowly through the corridors. First they were going to go person's room but they were lucky. Boy was awake and walking on the corridor, slowly.

* * *

-With Kai-

He wanted to be alone, especially now. He didn't pay attention to his surroundings. He walked around the corner and ended up to fire escape. He opened the door and went outside. It wasn't part of the plan but Kai thought that it could be good idea to check outside. End of the stairs he saw nothing but snow. Then everything went black. Kai raised his hands and grabbed a bag on his head, but couldn't take it off. Someone kept it firmly in place.

"Let go! Who are you?!" Kai shouted. He kicked behind him in hope that attackers grip would lose without avail.

"LET ME GO!" Kai shouted again and struggled harder. Suddenly he felt someone grab his arm. Immediately he felt a sting in his shoulder. Kai began to feel sleepy and every drop of his energy faded away. His body went numb as darkness took over. Kai lost consciousness.

* * *

-With Ryan and others-

Boy was hanging on Ryan's arms as he held bag over boy's head. Justin and James had to help because boy was struggling too hard. Luckily Justin had drug with him. That way boy 'calmed down'. James opened the trunk and Ryan put boy inside.

"Se siitä. (That's it)" Ryan smirked. Justin and James glanced at each other and smiled. James went behind the wheel and started the car. Justin and Ryan sat inside. As they left Ryan took his phone and sent a message to Sara.

* * *

-After two hours-

Tyson and others have returned to the room.

"Did anyone see anything?" Tyson asked. Others shook their heads.

"Nothing and I don't is that a good thing", Max sat down. Kenny was on his back on the bed.

Ray looked outside from the door: "Did someone see Kai?"

"No. Should we call him or something?" Max thought. Then everyone glanced at each other.

"No, don't tell me that Kai…" Kenny stood up.

"…got kidnapped again", Tyson continued.

"I'm going to call the police", Tyson took his phone.

* * *

-With Kai-

Everything was fuzzy. Kai felt wall against his back as he tried to stand. But he couldn't move his hand or legs. Kai tried to open his eyes but something was covering them. Then he heard someone crying and sobbing. When he tried to ask who's there he found out he was gagged with tape. As he began to struggle to get free he heard door open.

"You're awake. Nice. I was starting to get bored", man's voice said. Kai recalled he had heard this voice from somewhere.

"You don't remember me, do you? One tip, I. was. at. the. museum." man said. Kai startled. It was the same man who strangled him.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out? No wait, I didn't because of your little friends. Well… too late now".

Kai was confused. What did he do, what made this man kidnap him? That… woman! Damn it! Kai struggled even more.

"Didn't your parents told you stay away from others people stuff?" man asked. Kai growled. That couldn't be only reason why they took him?

"I asked from my friend what to do with you? I suggested that we could take you same place, where other hotels guest are but it was out of the question at least awhile", man said and apparently left because door opened and closed again.

'What the fuck is going on?' Kai thought as he struggle again, again and again. But then he grew tired and stopped.

* * *

Remember to Review :)


	4. More Trouble, Siblings and Problem

Chapter 4: More Trouble, Siblings and Problem

* * *

-With Bladebreakers (minus Kai)-

Tyson tried to call to the police but line was cut off.

"There is something wrong with phone lines", Kenny said. That woke everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked.

"I mean that someone is preventing us from calling anywhere", Kenny explained. Before anyone could say anything they were cut off again by opening door. There was receptionist. She had evil smile on her face.

"Out, right now", she ordered. They stood up went outside and saw other guest also outside.

"What do you want?" Tyson asked from the woman. She turned around.

"Let's say that we have to take you all away and… you know… you have to work", she said.

"Work?" Ray asked. Woman nodded.

"Manual work and lifting heavy boxes for example. Take it as a mine", she said.

"You're kidnapping people to go to mine and digging?" Tyson frightened.

"You guessed it. And I hope you are going to do good work", woman pointed them to go outside. They saw big truck. They all were pushed inside. Even older people were taken. Engine started and vehicle began to move.

"This proves it. They took Kai earlier", Max said with sad voice. Ray started to comfort him. Kenny was leaning against the metal wall.

"Did they take Sara too?" Tyson asked. Ray looked around and saw that Sara wasn't among them.

"Maybe not. She isn't here", Ray said.

"Then we have hope because the whole hotel is empty", Max said happily. Kenny broke Max's hope.

"Or she is one of them", Kenny said. Everyone glanced at him and stayed quiet. Tyson closed his eyes as he thought: 'Kai, where are you?'

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai was struggling again. He wanted to take bounds off him. He fell on his side as he got more upset. Then the door opened again. Someone stopped right next to him. He felt the blindfold came off. Kai opened his eyes and stared at the person next to him. First he thought that person was a girl because of the long hair. But when he looked at the eyes, he saw the person was a boy. He was maybe 16 or 17-years-old. The boy had grey and cold eyes.

"How are you?" boy asked. He grabbed Kai's shoulders and put him in sitting position. Kai glanced at him. The he saw a girl in the door. Kai recognized her. It was Sara. She stepped right behind the boy, who was still staring Kai with cold expression in his face.

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked from the boy. Boy stood up left without the word.

"Sorry about that, but he's just like when it comes to people. I think you what I'm talking about since you acted like towards Tyson and others, didn't you?" Sara said. Kai's shot open.

"Mmph!" he shouted. Sara took the tape from his mouth.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!" Kai yelled. Then he noticed boy who was leaning against the doorway.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you don't know anything. You even don't know your own big brother when he's right in front of you", Sara said. Kai couldn't get any words from his mouth. He moved his gaze to the boy, who looked really angry.

"C…Christian?" Kai choked. Boy closed his eyes and left. Big bomb hit Kai. He gazed towards Sara. Then he noticed her eyes.

"You took your time. Hi, big brother", Sara smiled. Sara was his twin sister and HE DIDN'T NOTICE. Kai gritted his teeth.

"Feeling sorry?" Sara asked. Kai looked up.

"What happened to you?"

"Christian told me that when we were born, I was taken from the hospital and I ended up here. Christian himself I don't know. He hasn't told me yet".

"Jack told me he was taken away two days before my birth but I guess I have to say our birth".

"Then I don't know how he knows what happened to me. I know the rest. I was adopted and lived happily, until I found about you two".

"How?"

"Beyblade tournament. I saw in TV and I found Christian while searching information about our family".

Kai swallowed: "So you know about…"

Sara sighed: "Yes". Her smile faded and her eyes looked angry.

"I know what Voltaire and Boris did to you. But that's not the reason to betray your friend, now is it. You made Christian very angry".

"But… I…"

"Just stopped it. You wanted only power. Even though you 'came' back to your senses, Christian won't ever forgive you".

Kai shouted: "I DON*T EVEN KNOW HIM! WHY HE'S ANGRY AT ME?!"

Sara sighed again: "I don't know. You have to ask him. By the way your friends were also taken by my acquaintances".

"WHAT?!" Kai yelled and pulled against his bounds.

"Calm down. If you shout to Christian you will make him even more angrier and believe you don't want that", Sara left. Kai growled and gritted his teeth again.

* * *

-At the mine-

Captives were taken to the mine. There were a lot of guards. Tyson and others stared at their kidnappers.

"NOW. GET TO WORK!" woman shouted. They had no choice. They grabbed shovels and began to dig. Smell in the mine was terrible. And why? There was rotting corpses on the ground.

"This is disgusting. I don't want to end up like that", as Ma said it his shovel hit something soft. Max looked down and saw where he hit. Shovel hit a head of the corpse which was laying there. Max backed away.

"Yuck! THIS IS GISGUSTING!" Max yelled. Ray saw what happened and grabbed Max away from the corpse.

"I want to go home", he whispered as tears began to fall.

"Take it easy Max. We are here with you", Ray comforted him. Tyson had made pretty big whole. Their job was to make mine deeper. Suddenly Tyson saw Sara with the woman.

"It looks like Kenny was right", Tyson said. They glanced at Sara who noticed them. She had sad expression in her face. Tyson couldn't hold back.

"SARA!" Tyson shouted. Woman noticed and looked angry but Sara stopped her and came over to them. Others stopped digging.

"Where's Kai?" Tyson asked. He was trying to hold back his anger.

"Not here, but very close. Anything else?" Sara said.

"One thing. What are you doing? Is this how people in Finland work?" Ray asked.

"There were two things. First: I don't need to explain anything to you and second: no, finnish people don't work this way. Samantha and others are from Russia. Just like me, Kai and…" Sara stopped.

"And who?" Max came closer. Sara though for a moment and the spoke.

"And… Christian", she finally said. Bladebreakers eyes shot open.

"What the fuck are you saying? Are you saying that Kai's big brother Christian is here on the side of those jerks?" Tyson got really angry: "And you too. Kai's you twin brother. Why are doing this to him?"

"I don't want to hurt him, so I 'asked' Ryan to take him, but not here. Christian is a pretty big problem… okay, huge problem. He than anyone from our family got Voltaire's temperament", Sara said quietly. Last statement got everyone's attention.

"He's like Voltaire. Are you saying that if Kai does something, Christian hurts him?" Kenny asked frightened.

"Unfortunately, but his attention is opposite from Voltaire's. Since Kai betrayed you, he got angry and won't forgive him. I did because you helped him and I see he's better person with people, but... I can't say same thing about Christian", Sara said.

Tyson got really worried. 'Kai, hang on buddy', Tyson thought. Sara left with even more sadness in her eyes. They knew Sara's good person and only wants to help Kai, but Christian. Why he can't forgive Kai?

* * *

Remember to Review :)


	5. Explanations, Forgiveness and Explosion

Chapter 5: Explanations, Forgiveness and Explosion

* * *

-With Kai-

He didn't move and he didn't do anything. He only was thinking way to how to fix this. Sara was so right. It was his fault, not Boris's or Voltaire's. It was HIS fault. Then door opened again. It was Christian. Kai swallowed and looked at his cold eyes. He reminded kai of himself before he met Tyson and others. He squatted and gazed at him.

"I think Sara told me how I feel about you", he finally broke the silence. Kai nodded, but didn't say anything. Christian sat down in front of him.

"Don't know what to say?"

"Nothing, expect everything is my fault", Kai almost whispered. Christian didn't move his gaze.

"Exactly. You truly are stupid little brat".

Kai lowered his head. Christian went to his knees and grabbed Kai's chin bringing his head back up.

"I don't hate you. You're my brother and I was worried what that motherfucker would do to you. Only thing what I hoped was that you would resist his words and power, but guess my wish was ruined by you. I'm only angry that you acted like a fool. It looks like that Tyson cared about you so much that he wanted to bring you back. Guess I'm also angry at myself".

Kai looked at him. He had to hold back his tears, but it was impossible. But he had to do it. He didn't know how Christian would react. Kai couldn't still find right words. He was ashamed.

"I… thought that… I… didn't… have… family…" Kai finally said. Christian let go of Kai's chin.

"Guess… I wanted to keep myself occupied. In time I felt that I didn't need anyone …"

"So you decided to do everything by yourself and go even lower", Christian sounded angry. He stood up and growled. Suddenly he grabbed Kai by his neck and strangled him.

"You are the world's biggest fool! Tyson even prove it! He beat you in Japan's tournament and why. Because he didn't bladed for himself. He bladed for his FRIENDS! I really hope you don't think that friends don't matter in beyblade. No, they do matter! Tyson won against Tala because his friends believed at him and HE believed at them. End of the tournament you did it same thing but too late. That's why you lost", Christian let go of Kai's neck. Kai coughed and breathed.

"You're right. I hate myself because my stupid mistakes. One question. Would that all happened if Boris and Voltaire had stayed away? I always think that question", Kai asked.

Christian looked at him awhile: "I don't think so. But then again, you maybe hadn't met Tyson and others. I can see why they forgave you and even Sara. They think that Voltaire made you're life a living hell, so they try to take the pain away from you. Why don't you let them?"

"I want to, but how you can let of your own pride?" Kai asked.

"Pride is a big problem when it comes to Hiwatari family. I don't know".

"How about you? Why are with these people who kidnap people?" Kai finally said and immediately regret it.

"You just found my problem. I and Sara didn't do anything and we won't, but guess we are already criminals because we haven't told anyone what we know. And we can't get away even if we want to".

"Don't you want get way?"

"Sara wants and I want to help her. Unlike you I don't care about myself, but my family and my friends".

"I never cared about myself. I only wanted to die, but Tyson didn't allow me", Kai said. His body was tense again. Christian looked at him whit odd look in his eyes. He didn't expect Kai to say that kind of stuff.

"It seems I was wrong about you. We all know people can't change immediately, but it can be done. Do you want to change?"

"I like to know what happiness feels like and enjoy life", Kai answered.

Christian bent down and took out the knife. He cut the bounds on Kai's legs and on his hands. Kai looked at him.

"Then get out… with your friends and Sara".

"And you" Kai added. Christian turned his head.

"Come on. You don't have to anything. Just come with us. Maybe we can work things between us and be a family", Kai was almost begging.

"I forgive you", Christian finally said: "What are we going to do?"

"Maybe find a way to trap those three and get rid of the guards", Kai suggested. Christian looked at the ground.

"They listen to me and Sara, a little. I could lure Ryan and others at the large pit, at least try. Justin and James are easy to lure but Ryan is clever. Samantha is other one who's clever. And since Sara talked to your friends, Samantha is already suspicious. Guards are easy. We only had to tell them to go someplace and trap them", Christian explained.

"Then that's the plan", Kai walked next to him. Christian sighed. He still didn't smile.

"Okay. We have to take care of Ryan and others first and then Samantha and guards", Christian took a map from his pocket.

"Give this to your friends and tell them to leave and take everyone with them. Of course after the signal that nothing goes wrong. I will give it to you and you give it your friends", Christian said.

Kai took the map: "Right". They left from the room. Kai followed Christian closely as he walked towards stairs.

"What are you going to do?" Kai asked. Christian continued walking.

"Keep your mouth shut. I will tell you that there is dynamite nearby, so you have to get your friends and Sara out. That all you have to know".

"And you? I'm not going to leave you behind", Kai growled. Christian didn't answer. Suddenly he stopped and pushed Kai against the wall and covered his mouth with his hand. Kai tried to take hand off his mouth and struggled.

"Shut the fuck up", Christian whispered. Kai didn't understand but then he heard people talking. Christian pushed his own body against Kai's. Kai felt he was going to suffocate. Then Christian let go. Kai took a deed breathe.

"Why the hell did you that for?" Kai asked.

"Jerk. There are guards around here too, not just in the mine", Christian hissed. Kai didn't say anything. As they walked Kai began to hear weird noise. It sounded like digging and awful smell caught Kia's nose.

"This is where we split up. Just follow the smell you find your friends", Christian turned quickly left.

"What are you going to do?"

"You will notice when time is right". Christian disappeared in the corridor. Kai stood there a moment but then left running. He had to get to Tyson and others if Christian is going to blow up this place.

* * *

-With Sara-

She was walking slowly when she noticed Christian.

"Wait!" Sara yelled and ran after him. Christian stopped and saw her.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked.

"Leave this place now", Christian said.

"Why?"

"I went to speak to Kai and I understand why you forgave him. I… or we made a plan to get everyone out of here. I want you to leave this place. That way you will be safe".

Sara sighed: "And I say I'm not going anywhere. I'm as stubborn as you and Kai. And I want to help", Sara has always been good in convincing others, especially Christian.

"Okay, but stay safe", Christian consented: "Try to keep Samantha busy. I will try get Ryan and his tribe, but be carefully".

Sara nodded and took Christian's hand: "You too, please". Christian let a small smile and left.

* * *

-With Bladebreakers (minus Kai)-

"I can't go on", Kenny complained. Tyson bent down.

"Hold on. We will get out, somehow", Tyson tried to be positive.

"How? We even don't know where Kai is", Max pointed out. Ray stood and sighed. They all were tired and hungry. Suddenly something hit Ray. Ray turned around and saw a small rock. He turned back. Woman wasn't here and guards looked other way. Ray backed up and looked who hit him. He almost fell.

"Kai?" Ray whispered. Kai stood in the shadows. Ray turned around.

"Guys, come here", Ray whispered. They looked at Ray as they saw Kai. Tyson ran over to them.

"How are you here? We thought these jerks kept you somewhere", Tyson asked.

"I was but I… well whatever, but take this and when I tell you, ran out. Take those people with you. Tell them to follow you", Kai gave them the map. Ray took it as Tyson began to protest.

"If we are going to leave you WILL come with us", Tyson said.

"I will, but you have to get out. I'm going to make sure that Sara and…" Kai stopped for a moment.

"Christian will made out as well", Kai whispered.

"You know about them, but I tell you I don't trust your big brother. What Sara told us, he's just like Voltaire. How can you trust him?" Tyson said angrily.

Kai stared at Tyson. He understood what Tyson was trying to say. He noticed the same thing in his eyes.

"I don't know", Kai answered. That reply made others confused. They quickly turned back and started digging again. Kai was standing in the shadows and looked around. What was the signal?

* * *

-With Christian-

He finally made at the warehouse. There they kept dynamite and other stuff. He immediately found the right box. Christian took the whole box and brought it outside. Just before he could put box down he saw Ryan who was walking towards him with his little friends. Christian growled. It wasn't right time and he couldn't get caught. He had to get Sara out of this hell hole. Christian put the box under the small table and stood up.

"Mitä teet täällä? (What are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

Christian gazed at them. Justin and James walked behind him. Christian knew that he couldn't fool Ryan easily. Justin and James were his right and left hand.

"No, kerro, mitä teet täällä? (Well, tell me, what are you doing here?" Ryan repeated. Christian didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say.

"Enkö saa enää kävellä rauhassa? (Can't I walk here in peace anymore?)" Christian finally said. Ryan smirked.

"Oletko varma, ettet piilottele mitään? (Are you sure you're not hiding anything?)" Ryan stepped closer.

Christian hadn't time to answer when Ryan's friends grabbed him. Christian gazed at the Ryan with angry eyes. Ryan bent down.

"I think you're hiding something because your little brother is missing. Why don't you tell me where he is? Then I may let you go", Ryan said. He didn't speak finnish anymore.

"In your dreams." Christian kicked Justin and James behind him and immediately kicked Ryan at the stomach. They fell down but recovered fast. Christian attacked this time first. He punched Ryan at the face and at the stomach again. Ryan fell down and hit his head at the wall. He did the same thing to James and Justin. When they were down, Christian took a deep breathe. He snatched a rope and tied all three of them. They can easily break those ropes, so Christian had to move fast. He took dynamites and ran through the corridors and put dynamite on the wall at the same time.

* * *

-With Sara-

Sara walked backed to the mine and saw Samantha. She didn't know how to make Samantha busy. Then Christian appeared behind her.

"Have you come up with something?" Christian whispered. Sara shook her head as a no.

"We have a problem. Ryan and others know about me and maybe about you. I managed to tie them up but that won't hold them long. We have to act now", Christian told her.

"Now, go outside or to Kai's friends and leave. There is going to be big bang", Christian said and showed remote.

Sara began to run and made it to Bladebreakers. They saw her, but so did Samantha. Before she could do anything, everything exploded. All people screamed and panicked. Max and others were also panicking as Kai showed up.

"Go! Now! Leave!" Kai yelled and shoved them towards the exit: "All of you! Go!"

All people started to follow Tyson and others when Samantha and guards were recovering. Sara took Kai's hand and began pull him.

"Come on! Let's leave!" She yelled.

"Where's Christian?" Kai asked. Sara looked up and saw their brother.

"There!" Sara pointed up that Kai could see him.

"Come here! We have to leave!" Sara yelled. But they saw Christian just standing in place. Then he left. Sara was in shock.

"COME BACK! PLEASE!" Sara shouted. Kai grabbed Sara quickly. She saw Samantha with the gun and bullet almost hit her.

"Go, I will go get him. I promise", Kai pushed her to leave. He didn't want to Sara protest. She looked at him. Tears appeared in her cheeks as she began to run towards the exit. Kai ran back to the mine and towards the corridors. He won't lose anyone in his life ever again.

* * *

Remember to Review :)


	6. Captured again, Blood and Found

Chapter 6: Captured again, Blood and Found

* * *

-With Kai-

Where the hell Christian disappeared? Kai was running around the corridors and looked for his long lost brother. Kai was just giving up when he saw him. He was standing in front of something. Kai ran to him.

"We have to go now. And don't you dare say no!" Kai yelled. Christian turned around. He didn't smile.

"Why don't you just leave and safe yourself?"

"You said to me we're brothers and don't care about yourself. There is one problem. I feel the same way and want to protect my family and you're my family and you will leave with just out of this place", whit that he took Christian hand pulled him with him. As they were about to leave Ryan jumped in front of them.

"It looks like I found something!" Ryan yelled as Justin and James arrived. Kai growled. Christian had empty expression in his face. Kai knew that he had to take Christian 'manually' out. Christian wouldn't move for some reason by himself.

"Leave us alone!" Kai shouted. He stepped in front of Christian as a shield.

"Sorry, no can do. Take them", Ryan ordered. Justin and James moved so quickly that Kai couldn't react in time. Justin grabbed his arms and pinned him down to the floor. James grabbed Christian.

"Now, what do we do to you?" Ryan squatted down. Kai pulled his arms and kicked Justin.

"Just give up already. You're not going to get away. You ruined everything. Actually it was your brother who ruined everything", Ryan stood up and took a knife.

"STOP IT!" Kai yelled. Ryan smirked and grabbed Christian's hair. In slow motion he stabbed Christian on the stomach. Kai's eyes were wide open as Christian fall on the ground with emotionless eyes. Blood was running on the floor.

"How about you? Do you want to join him?" Ryan laughed. Kai didn't reply. Justin looked at the Ryan.

"What now?" Justin asked. Ryan didn't say anything as Samantha arrived.

"All those people and brats got away. Everything is ruined", Samantha was really angry: "We will lose everything, when brats go to the police and tell everything. Hotel will be shot down and we will be arrested. Every single business thing we made is destroyed".

"We did make a lot of money by selling minerals. If Finland's government had allow us to dig here in first place, we wouldn't be in this situation", Justin complained.

"Exactly. Let's leave and take him with us", Ryan pointed Kai, who was still staring at Christian. They forced him stood up and tied up his hands behind his back and gagged him with tape.

"What about him?" Samantha kicked Christian.

"Leave him. He will bleed to death", Ryan smirked. Justin lifted Kai on his shoulders and followed Ryan Samantha and James behind him. Kai continued to gaze his brother who didn't move.

* * *

-Outside with Bladebreakers and Sara-

"Did someone call the police?" Kenny asked.

"Yes, those people over there. They told us to leave from here", Ray came back. Tyson snapped.

"I'm not going to leave Kai!" Tyson yelled: "Or… Christian".

Sara couldn't take any longer. She ran back to the mine.

"Where are you going?" Max shouted. They ran after her trying to stop her. She didn't stop. They followed her at the corridors as she suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Tyson asked as he saw what Sara was looking at. Everyone was shocked. It was Christian and he was bleeding from his stomach. Sara ran to him and squatted down.

"Hold on. Don't you leave me", Sara said. Christian coughed.

"K…ai", Christian whispered. Still Tyson heard him loudly.

"What happened? Where is he?" Tyson asked.

"R…Ryan took… him", Christian's voice was quiet. Tyson gritted his teeth as Max was calling the ambulance.

"Don't worry. We will find him", Tyson said quickly before Christian lost consciousness.

"His pulse is too slow", Sara said as she placed his fingers on his neck.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai was starting to get back to reality. He struggled and screamed behind the gag.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ryan hissed. Kai's eyes were full of anger.

"MMPH!" Kai shouted again. He kicked Justin at the stomach what caused him to drop Kai on the ground. Kai rolled over on his back and backed away from then before he hit the wall. Ryan was really angry. He grabbed Kai by his neck and brought his face towards his own.

"You listen to me carefully. I'm already mad at your pathetic loser brother. Don't push me if you want to leave. I don't think you want to leave Sara alone, now do you?" Ryan threatened. Kai cursed and swallowed.

"Why did you want to take him in the first place?" Samantha asked. Ryan let go of Kai's neck and stood up.

"There is going to be big problems with police. Our little friend here will secure our escape. After that I don't know", Ryan smirked. Kai swallowed. They were keeping him that they could get away and after that he will get killed. Justin bent down and lifted Kai over to his shoulders again.

"Don't you kick Justin again", Ryan warned him. Kai stared at the floor. They arrived to the car and put Kai inside the trunk. Before they closed the trunk Justin tied Kai's legs by his ankles.

"Let's go to our other hideout. Police won't find us there very easily", Ryan said as he stepped inside the car with others.

* * *

Remember to Review :)


	7. Hospital, Rape and Traced

Chapter 7: Hospital, Rape and Traced

* * *

-At the hospital-

Ambulance had arrived very quickly and was able to get Christian at the hospital in time. Tyson and others were in waiting room. Christian was in surgery at the moment. After three hours doctor came and Tyson jumped up.

"Are you here for Mr. Hiwatari?" doctor asked. Tyson nodded.

"Are you family?" doctor asked. Sara stepped besides Tyson.

"I'm Sara Hiwatari and Christian is my big brother. Is he okay?" Sara was really worried.

"Yes. I don't know how. Normally with that kind of stab wound he should have died but your brother has strong will to live", doctor smiled. Tyson and Max hugged each other as Sara let tears fall.

They were allowed to go to his room. Some reason Christian was awake.

"Where's Kai?" Christian asked.

"We don't know. We told the police about him and they are looking for him", Tyson said. Christian lowered his head.

"You have changed", Sara said. Christian looked up.

"Maybe… he tried to help me. I don't know what was wrong with me but I couldn't move. I want to help him now and I'm tired of being jerk myself", Christian said.

"How do we find him?" Max asked.

"They have to have some kind of hideout. I called Dickenson and told what's going on", Kenny explained.

"Since you and Sara were with them, do you know where they would have it?" Ray asked. Christian gazed at them.

"There are at least three of them when they told but now I know they lied. They have one. I'm sure of that, but I don't where is it, sorry", Christian said with sad tone in his voice.

"Don't say sorry. It's not your fault, but they were thinking. Why they had mine?" Tyson asked.

"They were trying legal road but Finland's government didn't allow them. Reason was lack of money. So they kidnapped people to do digging and everything and the sold minerals abroad. They only wanted money. That's everything", Christian sighed and lay down.

"It's always money. So only thing what we have to do is find them, save Kai and capture them", Tyson made a plan.

"First step is finding them in time before they leave", Kenny opened his computer and started work on something.

"What are you doing?" Max asked.

"I'm going to do some 'hacking'. Maybe I could find them if they use computer or something that I could trace them", Kenny continued working. Tyson and others sat down waiting Kenny to finish up. Christian looked at the window.

* * *

-At the hideout-

Kai was sitting on the floor. Ryan had tied him to the post with rope. He wasn't alone in the room. James was watching him when other three were doing something. There was only one thing what Kai wanted to know. Was Christian alive anymore? Then Ryan came inside and stood right in front of him. He squatted down and smiled.

"We're almost done and then you will be left alone. And if your friends get here in time, you survive", Ryan said. Kai swallowed. Samantha arrived.

"We don't have to do anything, only wait. Why don't you do something 'fun' Ryan?" Samantha laughed.

"I think I will", Ryan took the knife and cut bounds on Kai's legs and ropes. He had still ties in his wrists.

"Move", Ryan ordered. Kai struggled to get free from Ryan's iron grip without avail. Ryan opened the door and pushed Kai on the bed. Kai tried to get up but Ryan grabbed him again rolled Kai to his back.

"I'm going to enjoy this", Ryan had evil smirk on his face. Kai's breathing became dense. Without warning Ryan grabbed Kai by his trousers and unlocked the belt. Kai's eyes shot wide open.

"MMPH!" Kai struggled even harder. He twisted his wrists, kicked and yelled. But Ryan ignored them. He took Kai's shoes off and pulled trousers down. He grabbed Kai's chin and pulled tape off. Before Kai could yell Ryan put his tongue in his mouth. Kai choked. Ryan put his inside Kai's boxers and pushed. Kai tried to yell but he was muffled. Twisting around began to hurt but Kai couldn't stop struggling. Ryan left from Kai's mouth and began to lick Kai's cheeks, temples and neck. He didn't move his away from Kai's boxers.

"Please… stop…" Kai begged: "Don't…" Kai couldn't stop tears coming from his eyes. Ryan laughed as he continued. He pressed his body against Kai's and didn't everything over and over again harder. Then he pulled his own trousers down and pushed his body against Kai again. Kai cried even harder. He wanted to ignore the pain without avail. Everything hurt very badly.

"I'll do anything…. Please… stop", Kai cried quietly. He had stopped struggling. He only wanted Ryan to stop. Ryan still continued. He pulled Kai's legs open and went between them.

"Don't… please…" Kai begged. Ryan bent down and stroked gently Kai's hair and ears. The he forced his tongue in Kai's mouth again. Kai closed his eyes and tried to ignore his surroundings. Ryan did everything again: mouth, neck, kissing, licking, pressing, pushing… everything.

After one and a half hours Ryan stopped. He pulled Kai's trousers up. Kai was still crying hard. Ryan took a thick cloth and put it between Kai's teeth and tied it up behind his head. Then he grabbed Kai's chin.

"Thank you. That was one", Ryan whispered with evil tone in his voice. Kai kept breathing and lay firmly in place. He didn't want to move, but Ryan grabbed him and took him back at the post and tied him up. Kai looked up and saw Samantha smiling.

"We are ready to go in half an hour", James said. Ryan nodded and squatted down as he tied Kai's ankles again. He stood up and left with everyone outside. Kai was trying to calm down. He took deep breathes.

* * *

-At the hospital-

Kenny had tried to trace Ryan and others almost two hours. They were almost out of hope when Kenny yelled.

"What's wrong?" Tyson asked.

"I did it! I traced them! They used credit card so I wound them", Kenny was celebrating. Christian immediately stood up and went over to Kenny.

"You have to lay down Christian. You have to rest", Sara begged.

"I'm going to rest when Kai is back with us", Christian said quickly: "Where are they?"

"They are ten… fifteen kilometers to north. We can make it there in maybe in half an hour. But there are too many cars on the road. So it will take maybe an hour to get there", Kenny said.

"So, we ran", Christian said. Sara grabbed his hand.

"I won't let you ran", Sara said.

"If we walk, we may be too late", Christian protest.

"Let's do this. Christian, Sara, Tyson and me go there as Kenny and Max go to police", Ray suggested. Everyone nodded. Kenny and Max immediately began to run. Tyson had location of Kai. Ray and Sara helped Christian to dress up. He didn't have permission to leave from hospital, but he didn't care about. Tyson thought that Christian was more like Kai than Voltaire. They left quickly before doctors come check on Christian. They left note to them that Christian will be back at the hospital once Kai is safe. That way wouldn't call the police at least not immediately.

Police station was pretty far way but Kenny and Max wanted to go there and fast. Tyson and Ray had trouble to keep up with Christian even thought he was hurt. Sara was hogging next to him. Tyson knew that Christian sensed Kai was going to get hurt. It made Tyson worry even more. Ray was also desperate.

"I think we have to start to run", Christian suddenly said.

"Can you run? Does it hurt?" Tyson asked.

"I don't care if it hurts. It doesn't matter now", Christian replied. Tyson let a small laugh.

"You are just like Kai. Did you know that?" Tyson smiled. Christian stopped for a moment but continued. He took hold of his stomach and began to run. Others followed him, worried of his health. They were still more worried about Kai.

* * *

Remember to Review :)


	8. Fire, Rescue and Caught

Chapter 8: Fire, Rescue and Caught

* * *

-At the hideout-

Kai was leaning against the post. He was finally calmed down a bit. Then Ryan came back with big red bottle in his hand. He didn't look at Kai as he opened the cork. Kai smelled something strong and weird. It was coming from the bottle. Knife stroke Kai to the head. It was gasoline! Kai struggled again and harder than ever. Ryan noticed it and took the bottle. He began to throw gasoline on the walls and on the floor. Kai bit the cloth between his teeth and screamed. Ryan threw rest of the gasoline near Kai.

"Now. This is our goodbyes Kai", Ryan said. Kai breathe heavily and yelled and struggled. Ryan laughed and stood up. In front of the door he turned to Kai, bent over like gentlemen and left.

"MMMH!" Kai shouted and started to cry again.

* * *

-Outside of the hideout-

Justin was behind the wheel. James sat on the backseat with Samantha. Ryan took a matchstick, scratched package with it and lit a cigarette. After a while he dropped the cigarette next to the door where was gasoline. As he stepped inside the car they left. Still burning cigarette lit the gasoline on fire.

* * *

-Inside the hideout-

Gasolines smell was really scary. Kai was still struggling to get free when he heard car. They apparently left. Then Kai saw fire coming under the door. Kai swallowed as fire spread very quickly around him. Thick smoke filled the room. Kai began to hold his breath as he struggled again and again. After couple of minutes he had to breathe. Immediately he began to cough. Room was fulfilled from carbon dioxide. Vision began to be blurry has he coughed even harder. He was suffocating. That must be worst way to die. At least for Kai. Then everything went black.

* * *

-With Tyson and others-

They were almost there when they heard sirens. It was a fire truck. Christian began to run even faster and they followed him. It was hard to run in snow but it didn't slow down Christian. They arrived and saw woody building in fire. And fire was out of control. Firefighters were trying to put it down. Christian was going to ran inside when one of the firefighters stopped him.

"Wait up kid. You can't go in there", man said.

"My brother is in there! I have to save him!" Christian yelled. Firefighter tensed up.

"We go get him, okay? Stay here", man tried to comfort Christian. Tyson and Ray grabbed by his hands that he didn't go in there. Sara went in front of him. Firefighter ran to his colleagues and told them that they were a kid inside. They pushed the door open and ran inside.

* * *

-Inside the hideout-

Firefighter ran through the door and immediately saw a kid tied up to the post.

"OVER HERE!" one of them yelled. Man went over the boy and untied the ropes and gag. The boy was unconscious and had slow pulse. Firefighter took him carried outside when his colleagues made fire go away that they got kid outside safely.

-Outside-

Tyson and others saw when on the firefighters carried Kai. As they place him on the ground Christian ran to him.

"Kai? Come on! Wake up!" Christian yelled. Firefighters called ambulance but luckily they had oxygen mask. Mask was placed over his mouth and nose. Christian and Sara were on their knees next to him. Tyson and Ray were other side of Kai.

"You will be okay Kai buddy", Tyson said quietly.

"Did Kenny and Max get to the police?" Ray asked.

Sara nodded: "Max gave me his number and he called. Police are going to get those morons. They won't get away this time".

"Good. I have had enough of this", Christian said. Ambulance arrived after few minutes. They took Kai and Christian. Then they left back to the hospital. Tyson and Ray sighed in relief. If they had been late, Kai would be dead. They left to the hospital gain. This time by bus. All of them were tired.

* * *

-With Ryan and his group-

Justin was driving towards Russia. They had to get there and fast. Ryan was in good mood. Samantha was worried. There must be something they had missed. James agreed with her. They arrived at the border when they saw guards watching them closely. That made Ryan suspicious. One of them came closer as he knocked on the car window. Before he could do anything they saw polices pointing their guns at them.

"I knew something was wrong", Samantha cursed. Ryan looked at her.

"Remember? We had to buy that gasoline and only way you do that was to use credit card", Samantha hissed. Then Ryan remembered that kid with glasses and computer. 'Damn it' Ryan shouted in his mind. There was too many polices that they had to surrender. They stepped out of the car and let polices handcuff them. They were taken away quickly.

* * *

-At the hospital-

Kai had still oxygen mask on his face. Sara and others were sitting beside him. Christian was also there when officers arrived the room.

"Thanks to you, criminals got what they deserved", man said.

"What about us. We were with them and didn't tell anyone what we knew", Sara asked scared. Officers smiled.

"Nothing. We asked judge about that and he said there isn't anything wrong what you did because you didn't do anything", woman officer said. Tyson hugged Sara and Christian. Christian was going to protest but stopped himself. There was at least one reason to celebrate.

"How is he?" man asked.

"He breathed too much smoke so he's still unconscious, but he's fine", Kenny answered. Officers thanked them and left. Christian suddenly said something that stopped them.

"I'm about ninety percent sure that they rape Kai", Christian said. Officers turned around.

"What? How can you tell?" Tyson was shocked.

"There are bruises between his legs and I know that because Ryan almost raped me as well but he was stopped by Samantha. There was too much too so he didn't do it", Christian explained. Officers took a note of that and left. Bruises were one prove. Statement from Kai would be another prove. Bladebreakers hated waiting. Kenny got call from Dickenson. He heard what happened to Kai. He had ordered tickets back to Japan. Kenny asked him to order tickets to Christian and Sara. They wanted to get away. They lived in Finland but Kai lived in Japan. So they wanted to move.

"Did we get tickets?" Sara asked. Kenny nodded and smiled.

"Dickenson can get you apartment. Kai already have one because he didn't want to live in huge mansion", Kenny told them.

Christian looked back at Kai and sighed. This was soon over.

* * *

Remember to Review :)


	9. Waking, Home and End

Chapter 9: Waking, Home and End

* * *

-At the hospital-

After two days Kai was waking up. Vision was a bit blurry when he forced himself in sitting position. He took mask off his face and saw Sara and Christian sleeping in sofa. What happened? Last thing what he remembered was that he was tied to the post and coughing. Then Sara woke up and she had same beautiful happy smile on her face.

"How are you doing?" Sara stood up.

"Good. You?"

"I'm alright. Tyson and others are packing their and your stuff. Ryan and his tribe are in jail. One question though. Did Ryan rape you?"

"Y…yes, but it's okay. They are in jail where they belong".

"I will call the police and tell them that. You don't have to anything. We can leave immediately to Japan, once you're out". With that Sara left. Christian also woke and stood up.

"We are coming with you to Japan", Christian said.

"Don't you like it in Finland? This is country where you have lived very long time. And I don't think you speak Japanese, do you?" Kai pointed out.

"You can teach me. I'm ready to learn and maybe in return, I would teach you finnish", Christian sat down on the chair.

After hour Kai was released from hospital with Christian. Tyson and others waited them outside. They were ready to go to the airport.

"Finally. Out of this freezing cold", Tyson smiled. Everyone ware happy. Only thing what Kai was thinking during the flight was that he could finally live in peace… with his siblings. No Voltaire or Boris. Only friends and real family.

* * *

-At the Japan-

Plane landed safely to the ground and Bladebreakers ran outside. Tyson was enjoying the sun with all his might. Christian didn't understand Tyson's behaving, but who did? Sara and Christian met Dickenson who gave them keys to their own apartments. They visited many times at Tyson's dojo, where even Kai went in his free time. Tyson and others taught Japanese to Christian and Sara and they taught finnish. It was funny to hear when Tyson tried to say letters ä or ö. Especially letter r was funny to hear since it had to be said strongly.

After one month they all went another vacation and this time it was a vacation. There were no criminals, trouble or any interference if you don't count Tyson's guzzling. Christian had to teach him how to use knife, fork and spoon. Max couldn't stop laughing. Others were smiling expect Kai who was embarrassed. Imagine that you sit and you see someone trying to teach teenagers how to use cutleries. Kai was still quite happy. He had friends an dreal family this time. What could go wrong now?

* * *

Remember to Review :) And thanks to those all read it :) and everyone else


End file.
